Wings Forward: Red
by Aoishino
Summary: Huey goes to see an old friend, and uncovers something that he was hiding from himself. This story is half Ducktales and half Quack Pack related.I do not own Huey, Dewey, Louie or any other disney character but I do own the Zenbills.
1. Chapter 1

Huey Duck started at the house before him. He had been here before, but that was years ago and he didn't even know if they remembered him.

"_Well here goes."_ He thought to himself. He knocked once, but there was no answer. _"Maybe they're out or maybe they're on vacation. Eh...I'll try again just to be sure."_ Then he raised his fist to the door and as soon as he made contact, the door swung open. And a red female duck opened the door.

"Yes." She said

He stood in awe, she had changed so much. Instead of the normal, big sweater she used to wear all the time she wore a yellow shirt with a division symbol and a black and white striped undershirt. And her hair was longer than ever.

"Hello?" she said while waving her hand in front of his face. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance.

"Jaz?" he questioned

"Um yeah?" said the confused she-duck

"It's me, Huey." After that comment a flood of memories came back to both Jasmine and Huey.

_8 years ago_

"HUEY, DEWEY, LOUIE, WEBBY! Come on your going to miss school!" Launchpad yelled

"Right we're on our way Launchpad!" the four yelled in unison.

Soon the three young duck triplets were seated in their usually order.

"Class today we have a new student. Please welcome Jasmine ZenBill."

Then a little duckling with reddish brown feathers and a long green sweater came in the door and waved slightly.

"Jasmine why don't you take the seat next to Huey." Instructed the teacher

"Yes maim." She said quietly. The duck soon took her seat and then she felt someone poke her arm. She turned and saw a duck boy with a red cap and shirt about her age.

"Hi." He said

"Um hi." She said back

"I'm Huey. And these are my brothers Dewey and Louie." He informed

"Hi." The other two said together

"Hello" she said waving

"You wanna be friends?" asked a curious Louie

"Sure" she said

"Great do you wanna come over after school?" asked Dewey

"Um I have to ask my brother." Was her answer

"Ok then, well meet us by the entrance after school, alright?" Huey said

"Ok then. I'll ask my brothers at lunch." She said happily

"Ok." Huey finished

And with that the conversation ended and the class soon began.


	2. Chapter 2

Wings forward chapter 2

"Huey I can't believe it, is that really you? I mean you look so different." she asked bluntly

"Um yeah, thanks." He said with a slight blush "So uh can I come in?"

"Oh sure. Sorry about that." She said embarrassed

Huey followed her into her suburban home. I was much smaller than Huey remembered; then again he was bigger now. He looked at the glimmering chandelier and he remembered how she and he had broken the old one when they were seven. And then he turned his attention to the staircase and remembered how he, Jasmine, and his brothers used to run up and down that very same case all day long playing tag or hide and go seek. Those were the good old days.

"So what brings you here Huey? I heard you moved out of Uncle Scrooge's estate and with you Uncle Donald." Jasmine questioned

"Erm yeah we did. But I'm here cause I heard you were back from boarding school, so I thought I'd welcome you back home." He said with a warm smile

"Wow. Thanks, that's unusually nice of you Hue." She said with a smirk

"Hey I'm nice. I mean sometimes." He said playfully

"Yeah ok you are. So um how are Dew and Lou?" she asked her former partner in crime

"Oh a pretty good. Louie found a friend in our new neighbor Jade..."

"Really is she nice. Or better yet is she cool?" she asked intrigued

"Yeah she ok, a little hyper though. And she's a year younger, but I suppose that's why Louie likes her, she's full of youth and excitement just like Lou. And Dewey's found a new love for computers and techno." He continued

"Cool." She said

"Yeah, so how's Al?"

"Pretty good I guess. He's in collage now so I don't see him much anymore, except on holidays." She said slightly down

"Aw that's too bad." He said

"Yeah but let's not talk about him. Tell how are you Huey?"

"Well I'm ok I suppose, nothing really interesting if that's what you mean." He said quickly

"Come on Huey there must be something." She said

"Not that I can think of." He said truthfully

"Oh well then, what else can we talk about now?"

"Eh talk is cheap, come on let's go to my house, Dew and Lou will think it's awesome that you're back!" he said excitedly

"Sure ok then, let's head out." She said

And with that Jasmine and Huey were out the door as soon as Jaz's last sentence ended. On the way Huey noticed something he hadn't before, Jasmine was taller than him!? But he couldn't imagine how that could have happened; he was the tallest of his siblings. How could this have happened to him? Now they were at the triplets house hold. And from across the street you here the laughter and smack talk from the two ducks playing basketball which just happened to be Louie and Jade.

"Hah I beat you again Jady!" Louie shouted

"No, no it was a tie." She insisted

The young duck girl was shorter than Louie, but she could still get into his face and tell him off.

"Hm maybe your pigtails got into the way." Louie said teasingly

"Shut up." She muttered

"Hey Hue-man what's up. Hey who's that with you?" Louie said walking up to them

"Lou-man you remember Jasmine don't ya?" he asked

"Dude Jazzy how are ya, we heard you were back in town." He said cheerfully "Oh nice catch Hue." He added to Huey

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean!" he said defensive

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Louie said smirking

"Hi I'm Jadeusu, but call me Jade." Jade said

"Hey I'm Jasmine, call me Jaz." Jas added


	3. Chapter 3

As Huey ran upstairs to find his blue clad brother, Louie watched Jaz and Jade talk about many things; their interests, hobbies, family, and friends. It wasn't surprising to him that they were becoming fast friends; in fact it was how Jade and Louie became friends themselves. It had only been a few mouths ago but Jade and Louie felt like it had been a year.

As Louie finished his thoughts, Huey ran back out with his brother's arm in his hand.

"Hue, what's going on?! You pulled me away from my favorite song and I was playing Tetris!" Dewey yelled to his "oh so cool" brother

"Well for your information mister "oh look at me I'm so smart" boy, but I think that you'll be surprised to see this." Huey said proudly as he pointed to Jaz

Dewey had to stare for a moment. He knew he could recognize the person before him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But then it hit him.

"Jaz?!" he questioned cocking his head to the side in wonder

"Yup you got it Dewey." She said smiling

"Wow! We heard you were coming back, but I didn't believe it cause Huey here always says that you were coming back." Dewey said

Jaz giggled and Louie and Dewey joined as Huey hid his blushing face from the eyes of his friends.

"Well now that we're all reacquainted can we go and get something to eat? I haven't had lunch today." Jaz said rubbing her belly

The four ducks remaining turned and faced each other, and then a smile crept on to each face.

"Sure we'll show you our usual spot." Huey said grabbing her arm as the five ran towards the city.

Now the ducks were at a restaurant in the middle the town. They entered with Huey still hanging on to Jaz's arm. At the counter was a large and foreign looking man. He talked in thick accent; he seemed very kind but also maybe a little gullible.

"Hey Gwumki what's up?" asked Dewey

"Ah little childrens how nice to see you all." He said "Oh but I see there is one I've never seen here. And who might you be little children?" he asked Jaz

"This is Jasmine Zenbill." Huey interrupted as he put his arm around her; at which point Huey's snapped open and quickly removed himself from his friend's shoulder and grinned with red cheeks (yet again). He couldn't understand it. This was his oldest and best friend of all time. They had been together since he could remember, why was it that he could feel his cheeks rise with heat every time they made contact. Could it be that he wanted something more than her friendship.

"No!" he cursed to himself "That's impossible I can't….we couldn't….she wouldn't…

Huey's thoughts trailed off. It wouldn't be so bad would it? He had always felt that he should always be there for Jasmine; no matter what it was. And even though she had older brothers of her own to do that for her anyway, he wanted to feel just as important to her.

Jasmine's eldest brother Al was in collage in his final year. He was studying to be a doctor, and was often away from home and family. Even on vacations and holidays he wasn't likely to show up. Huey knew that Jasmine's brothers were very important to her, and even when they were little he tried to step in for them when they were away. Her two other brothers were just finishing high school, but she didn't see much of them either seeing as one was big with the girls at their school and the other was always off to museums and galleries studying art and history.

But this wasn't like any crush that Huey had had before. He never became nervous or even blushed around the girl of his affections at the time. He would just walk right up to her and act really smooth and cool, and on occasion it worked. It wasn't like his at all to sweat and feel the need to hide his perfect face in embarrassment. But no matter what happened from then on only one thing was for sure; Dewey and Louie could never find out about his feelings for Jaz.


	4. Chapter 4

After debating to himself about his current problem over Jaz Huey emerged from the restroom and went to take a seat with his friends. They were all laughing and having a great time. Huey only hoped that he could pull off the right fake cheeriness to make everything seem normal.

"So what's going on guys?" He asked approaching the others

"Oh we were just talking about old times Hue." Said Dewey

"Yeah like how we stayed up for 3 nights in a row just to see which one could stand it the most." Jaz said

"And then it ended up that we all collapsed at the same time so one knew who won." Added Louie

"Oh yeah I remember that." Huey said sitting next to Dewey

"Wow sounds like you guys had some crazy adventures, wish I had stories to tell like that." Jade said

"Aw don't worry Jady; we'll make our own crazy adventure stories together." Louie said putting his arm around her

"Thanks Louie." She said cheering up

"So Hue what took you so long in the bathroom?" Dewey asked smirking

"Um oh you know the lines here are crazy….heh heh…" He said laughing nervously

"But Huey there's hardly anyone but us here." Dewey said with his constant smirk

"Um it was the lunch rush; you know the kind where people just go quickly then head straight back to work." Huey said at a fast pace

"Hm alright then." Dewey said as he ended the conversation STILL smirking at Huey

"Well guys I gotta go, my parents are probably wondering where I am by now." Jaz said standing up

"Yeah I have to go too." Jade said "I promised my grandpa that I'd help him with the attic today."

"Well ok then girls, then I guess we'll be leaving too." Louie said as they all walked out the doors "See you tomorrow Jaz, and see you for another game this afternoon Jade." "Yeah see ya guys." The girls yelled in unison as they walked the other direction

Huey stopped in his tracks for a moment as he watched Jaz leave, and for once in his life he thought about what he was going to next. As he hesitated Jaz was almost out of sight so he finally yelled..  
"See ya Jazzy!"

And heard a faint "See ya Huey!"

Then he ran to catch up with his brothers. Huey looked up and just sighed happily.

Suddenly his trance of bliss was broken by his blue clad brother.

"So are you going to say anything or do we?" Dewey asked turning his head to Huey

"What do you mean?" Huey asked him agitated

"Aw come on Hue, it's so obvious so just come out with it." Dewey said

"What's so obvious?" Huey asked playing the fool

"That you like Jaz." Dewey finally said

Huey eyes suddenly grew to the size of baseballs and only muttered..

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"There's no shame in it Huey." Louie said

"Yeah if you like her than tell her already." Dewey said

"But what if she doesn't feel the same." Huey said quietly

"What?!" Dewey and Louie yelled

"But you're Huey, the smooth duck with the moves, you don't care if a girl doesn't like you." Dewey said

"Yeah you do whatever it takes to get her to like you." Louie added

"Yeah but this time it's different, I don't know what to do." Huey said hanging his head in a depressing tone "Let's just not talk about it anymore, ok guys?"

Finally the boys had reached home and Huey just headed for their room. Dewey and Louie followed closely behind watching their brother inventively. Once they got into the room all Huey wanted to do was lie down on his bed and think.

"Huey?" Dewey asked softly

"What?" he groaned

"You wanna talk about it?" Dewey asked

"No."

"Huey I think you need to talk about this some more, I mean ever since we got home all you've done is mope and groan and be depressed." Dewey said concerned

"No."

"But Louie's gone to play with Jade, so it'll be just you and me."

"Why do you want to help me?" Huey asked "All you and I do is argue and fight half the time."

Dewey pondered this for a bit, but came up with no good answer.

"I just think that ,well even if we do fight, were still brothers and I can see that you're really worried about this, plus I think that when you're with Jaz you're probably the happiest I've seen you, and you know everyone deserves some happiness in their life." Dewey finally finished

"Thanks Dew, but I think I need to handle this on my own for awhile. I'll figure out what to do eventually." He said slumping into the bed even more "But for now I think I just need to be left alone."

"Yeah ok. That seems like the best thing to do right now." Dewey said going down the stairs "Feel better bro."

"Thanks Dewey." Huey said falling asleep


	5. Chapter 5

When Huey woke up it was morning, and he didn't feel much different than when he fell asleep. After a few minutes of fixing himself up he headed down for breakfast. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a voice from the kitchen shout

"Huey! Wake up! It's breakfast time."

It had apparently been his uncle and as he stepped into the kitchen he simply muttered "Alright, alright you don't have to shout I'm right here."

"Oh sorry didn't know you were already up." His uncle apologized

"Yeah ok, so what's for breakfast, I'm really starving." Huey said rubbing his stomach

"Well that's not a surprise, considering you didn't have dinner last night." Dewey said coming into the kitchen with Louie behind

Dewey took a seat next to Huey and quietly asked how he was. Huey didn't feel like answering, whether it was his hunger or his feelings about the situation, he just didn't feel up to it at the moment. But through out the morning Dewey kept pestering him with the same question over and over again. Huey couldn't figure out whether Dewey was really concerned or just waiting for the answer he wanted. Finally it was nearly Lunch and Huey could finally have a break from Dewey's constant questioning seeing as Dewey had promised Von Drake his help for the afternoon.

Huey sat on his bed listening to his music when he heard someone yell for him.

"_Oh great_." He thought to himself

He walked down stairs and asked his uncle what it was, but the answer he got was a point to the door. Huey just groaned to himself and opened it. His heart raced at twice the normal speed when he saw his beloved Jasmine sitting on his front step.

"Jasmine." he breathed "What are you doing here?"

She had a depressed look on her face.  
"What? What is it?" he asked while kneeling down

"Huey, you know how we only have two weeks of school left." She said sadly

"Yeah?"

"And you know that even though I just got back we're graduating after those two weeks." She said

"Yeah, so?"

"And you know how my brother always says he'll be somewhere but he always ends up canceling." She said with tears pouring

"Aw Jaz, don't tell me Al's gonna miss graduation." He asked comforting her

Huey question only got a sad nod. And then he pulled her into a hug that he felt was pushing all of his depressed feelings into the back of his mind.

"I mean, I know that even though I'm only going to be there for two weeks, but the least he could do is come and support me." She sobbed into his shoulder

"Well you know Jasmine, Louie and Dewey and I will be there with you and Jade will be there and your parents and you other brothers too…"

Even though Huey was trying his best, he could feel Jasmine growing sadder and sadder.

"No they won't." she said

"No who won't what?" Huey asked

"My parents and brothers won't be their either." She sobbed

"What? How come?" Huey said softly

"My dad has a meeting and my mom and brothers are going to their graduation." She said "My dad said that he would come as soon as the meeting's over, but I know that that's not going to happen."

"Oh." He said "Well you still have me."

Jasmine looked up and Huey tried his best to smile and cheer her up. But it seemed that all she wanted to do was sob into his shoulder, which Huey didn't mind at all.

"Here Jaz, why don't we go up to my room and you can cry all you want, ok?" Huey said

"Ok." She mumbled

Dewey was now returning home and was still wondering if Huey was better or not. He guessed he was still moping in their room so he trotted up stairs. He quietly opened the door in case Huey was asleep, and when he did open it he saw that Huey was asleep alright, but resting on his shoulder was Jasmine. They were both sitting up on the pull out couch, and Huey's head was on top of Jaz's, which just made a lovely picture. Dewey was surprised, confused, and everything else you could imagine. Huey had a few questions to answer, but for now Dewey decided to let them sleep in piece till the dreaded force of reality kicked in.


End file.
